


The Encumbered

by mummapaintstheblues



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Happy ending for Kakashi, Romance, Shippuden with a hint of Avatar the last Airbender, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/pseuds/mummapaintstheblues
Summary: Something was happening.It was in the air, and in the way the adults spoke in hushed voices around him, as if he couldn't hear or understand. But as the son of a ninja he was beginning to understand how these things worked. An epic tale of an Original Character in the Naruto Shippuden verse. Romance, Adventure, Chaos. But most importantly, a happy ending for Kakashi.





	1. Prologue and Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a completed 300k fic that I wrote some years ago but never had the courage to post.  
> The OC is one of my own making, with some elements of Avatar the last Airbender verse merged into canon Shippuden.  
> The first chapter is set right after Kakashi's fight with Deidara.  
> Will be posting a chapter or two a week if there's interest. Cheers loves.

**PROLOGUE**

Something was happening.

 

It was in the air, and in the way the adults spoke in hushed voices around him, as if he couldn’t hear or understand. Most importantly the proof was in the way his father had less time for the usual things. It bothered him to be sure, as it would any other five year old boy, but as the son of a ninja he was beginning to understand how these things worked.

So _something_ was definitely happening.

It was nothing too out of the ordinary in any case, it would surely pass at some point and it didn’t concern him directly, so life went on as usual. 

Until the something arrived.

It started when he noticed the house next door was being opened up and prepared for its new inhabitant. As his bedroom wall was directly connected, he was naturally curious. It happened so quickly as well which only added to the intrigue.

Deciding it was finally time to be asking questions he found his father standing on the front veranda facing the adjoining path to the neighbouring house. It wasn’t until he reached his towering side that he saw the other person approaching. Her hair was blood red and framed her face, he recognized her vaguely as one of the other jounin of the village.

“This is unexpected, lady Kushina.”

She greeted them with a warm smile and a shy wave.

“Yes, sorry about that. The other arrangements fell through so it looks like plan B for now…”

Their voices continued in that boring conversational tone but didn’t offer any information he could understand or salvage at this point. That was when he saw the girl at Kushina’s side, holding her hand and looking glumly at the ground. She had to be the same age as him, or a fraction younger, he noticed that much at least. And how her hair looked like spun gold down to her shoulders. 

“Is this the girl then?”

She looked up slowly from the ground and he got a good view of her face, with dark blue eyes and a sad expression.

“Yes, this is Asuna, your new neighbour.” Asuna looked up to Kushina and held onto her tighter. “She doesn’t make much noise this one so I’m sure she’ll be no trouble. I’ll be keeping an eye on her from time to time as well.”

Kushina looked down at her with a warm smile that seemed to relax the young girl.

If he hadn’t watched his father’s lips moving as he bent ever so slightly to speak at the girls level he would not have realized that the words were his.

“Hello there, Asuna was it? I’m Sakumo, I’ve heard all about you and I’ll be right next door if you get into any trouble so don’t fret. This here is Kakashi, my son, you two are about the same age. Say hello, Kakashi.”

“Uh, hi.”

The response was feeble at best, but he hadn’t expected his father to call him out directly.

“Hello.”

It was quiet, but he heard it. And then she smiled at him. This time he noticed purely because it completely changed her entire face. It beguiled him. That was when he found himself smiling back.

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

The afternoon light illuminated the hospital room he now found himself in. 

Unable to move. It was as if his mind was now punishing him for the damage his body had sustained, with dreams of the past so vivid it took him a little while to actually register where he was. To be fair at least it wasn’t a terrible memory, and he had his fair share of those.

Kakashi had to admit that any chance of seeing her face again was agreeable. Even in dreams. Whatever brought on the sudden recollection escaped him. It might have been the distant laughter of children he could hear, or the cat he’d seen stalking the window sill that had reminded him of that day. If he’d had the strength to sit up a bit and look out at the world he would have. Instead he lay there watching the clouds as they crossed the sky. Bored out of his mind.

The part of his brain telling him to relish the rest while he could needed to be kept busy, at least a little. If only to keep the memories at bay. Usually reading something did the trick, it didn’t even matter what it was, it was only to keep his mind preoccupied. Most of the time that was the only reason he had a book in hand if he wasn’t on a mission. 

It was just a pity he had nothing with him, but it wasn’t as if his arms could move anyway. Even the thought of holding a book was beyond him. Sighing he closed his eyes again. No need to rush, he supposed. He’d be back into it soon enough. 

“Don’t you look all cozy, huh?”

“Master Jiraiya...”

Making a feeble and painful attempt to move, he was quickly stopped by the Sannin’s strong hands.

“You just stay where you are young man, it doesn’t look like you’ll be going anywhere for awhile. I heard you’d overdone it this time, by the looks of things you’ll be holed up in here for a week. I’ve brought you...uh... a little reading to pass the time, you’ve probably already got it, but this one is the deluxe edition at least.”

Kakashi glimpsed the literature that was placed next to him with a little relief. 

“Uh, thanks. You didn’t just come here just to give me a ‘get well’ present though, right?”

Deciding he would rather be sitting up, ]to not appear completely useless to his visitor, the Sannin helped prop him up.

“Well, not exactly. Let’s wait for Tsunade to get here with her man before I fill you in on the details.”

“Her man?”

“You’ll know him when you see him. Actually there is one thing I wanted to discuss with you, before the others got here.”

The way in which he emphasised the word ‘before’ had Kakashi guessing a little, though it was probably something to do with the older gentleman’s ‘research’. Kakashi was agreeable for any distractions at this point.

“During my last mission I found myself in the unstable villages that line the border to the Land of Lightning, I’m sure you’re aware of the chaos outside the village…” Kakashi nodded, if only a fraction so it didn’t actually hurt him.

“While I was there I came across a village that had been completely decimated. On my first approach I was sure that there would be no survivors. And yet…” Not knowing what to expect Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “And yet, there was not one casualty. Once I was determined not to be an enemy the villagers showed themselves. Without a single scratch on any of them.”

“But how could that be? You said it yourself the village was destroyed. I knew it was getting bad out there but I never imagined…”

Jiraiya folded his arms, leaning against the window sill and staring at no point in particular. 

“It took a while, but when the villagers trusted me enough they told me that a great battle had taken place. A fight to the death between two people that prevented certain death for everyone, the village itself appeared to be just collateral damage of the fight. They claimed it was a small price to pay for the life of every man, woman and child. A sentiment which I have to agree with.”

By now Kakashi’s interest was piqued. It might have been because he’d been so bored earlier, or the way the story was being told like some dramatic novel, but it was that same enthralling feeling.

“So who was it that fought?”

“Naturally that is what I wanted to know as well, but their protector’s identity was unknown. Or, rather, if they did know they weren’t saying anything. They wouldn’t even tell me what the person looked like. All I managed to figure out was that they had left a summon there to oversee the rebuilding of the village and protect it from looters.”

“A summoning? What was it?”

“A tiger.” He paused thoughtfully. “A big one.”

It was at this point that Jiraiya looked up to gauge Kakashi’s reaction, his opened eye widening ever so slightly. The mask hiding part of his face helped disguise any emotion in it, even if he'd learnt to suppress most of it anyway. There were just some things one couldn't prepare for. 

As if giving it pause to sink in the Sannin took his time before elaborating any further. When he did he made sure to keep his gaze fixed on Kakashi’s face. 

“I’ve only known of one person to be able to call on that kind of summons and actually control it successfully. As she is long gone from this world I’m presuming she passed it onto her student. Am I correct?” The sullen look on his face probably gave him away before he answered.

“Yes. That’s correct.”

“Because the summon was still there we can presume that she is alive, but there would be no way she came out of that fight uninjured. Also, the fact that she is above ground has me concerned, if it is indeed her. What I wanted to discuss with you was whether or not you think it possible... “ “When it comes to her, anything is possible. That I know for sure.” 

The words came out before he could check them. Jiraiya smirked a little.

“I’m guessing you’ve had no contact with her in all this time.”

“None. The Third Hokage forbade any contact or tracking of her movements incase it compromised her position, as you know. For a time there was even talk she had fallen in battle. This is the first sighting I’ve heard of her in fifteen years, if you could call it a sighting.”

Kakashi trailed off, his thoughts leading him down an unfavourable path. Jiraiya resumed his gaze at the wall before he spoke. Kakashi was glad his face wasn't being studied at this point.

“In any case, if it is her or not, we need to be prepared for the outcome. How she has managed it so far I'm unsure, but I've heard of no movements of the Black Hoshi in some time.”

“I’ve been assuming all this time that no news is good news, as the saying goes.” Kakashi hoped his tone of voice was not giving away his current tumultuous thoughts. “But I don’t need to tell you the actual chance of her succeeding that mission, alive, was less than ten percent.”

It was now the Sannin’s turn to look a little taken aback.

“It was really that small a chance?”

Kakashi nodded, suddenly the pain of moving seemed to not bother him as much.

“From my understanding Lord Fourth was the only reason she even had a chance for survival in the first place. Not that she ever said anything to confirm this. I had a feeling he was helping her right up until he died, and then she took it all upon herself.”

At the mention of the Fourth Hokage Jiraiya shifted a little.

“Now that I’ve confirmed her summon, my next course of action is to verify the status of her mission.”

“What?”

The older man nodded. The obvious shock that his sudden statement had caused didn’t seem to deter him from continuing.

“I'm heading in that direction in any case. This is not an _official_ mission after all, there's a rumour I've caught wind of that has me concerned.”

“Rumour?”

“I won't repeat it, just to be extra sure. It will reach your ears soon enough I'd wager. From there I'll be heading straight to what I believe to be the location of one of the Akatsuki leaders. Presuming you're well and able, Kakashi, I imagine it will fall to you…”

Kakashi was grateful that he didn't continue the conversation. Knowing well enough what he meant by it. If she really was injured enough to fail it would mean war. 

In himself he was sure she would never fail, but her survival was still uncertain. 

The knock at the door disturbed his already disturbing thoughts.

“Come in.”

Now came time for the second troubling topic of the day. What to do about Naruto.

 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

The days went slowly by. Occasionally, and without his express permission, Kakashi’s mind would wander. He attempted to keep himself busy by concocting his own plan of attack regarding Naruto and his training. But it only went so far. Thankfully Tenzo’s visit had pulled his concentration right back to the task at hand.

“That's about all of what happened I think.” 

As Tenzo finished recounting what had transpired between Sasuke and Naruto there was a heavy kind of silence. Kakashi's mind already concentrating on what would happen next. What strategy would follow from here. The worrisome addition of this new member from the foundation, Sai, the fact that Sasuke’s strength now seemed to have been gained through abnormal means. It all needed to be taken into account.

“You've got a plan already haven't you senpai?”

“Something like that. It's a bit extreme though, knowing Naruto he'll be eager enough. Whether it works or not will be up to him.”

Tenzo raked a hand through his hair.

“I wish I could've done more.”

“There’s no use worrying about that now, it was just lucky you were there at all. Leave it to me, I’ll think of something. I always do.”

It was easier said than done. The moment he was alone Kakashi began running over different scenarios which could act in their favour. Something that would appease Naruto as well as make him stronger. The thought alone was wearing him out, enough to lull him into an uneasy sleep.

* * * *

This time he felt himself in an all too familiar nightmare. One with rain and lightning. And blood. Mercifully it didn’t replay as detailed as his previous dream, just some scattered images of a mission he’d tried to block out of his mind. The panic he’d felt chasing after her was still palpable, and then suddenly the dream changed. From chasing after Rin to chasing after Asuna in the pouring rain, the cold had sunk through to his bones.

So close, he’d been so close to reaching her. If he just reached out a little further. When he heard his name he woke with a start. It was a familiar voice but not one from the dream.

“Kakashi sensei, sorry to wake you... Are you... alright? You look a little paler than usual…”

Sakura stood with a nurse at the side of his bed. Her brutal honesty might have bothered him but he was just grateful to be awake.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream.”

If his voice had been a little shaken he did his best to hide it, it appeared as if Sakura might have picked up on this, but she kept silent. The nurse handed her a chart then left, opening the door to another visitor waiting.

“Hey Kakashi, how are you holding up?”

“Oh, Asuma. Still here, if that’s what you mean.”

“Sakura, working hard I see.”

She nodded with a smile.

“You know it sensei, especially with Kakashi sensei in the hospital so often, making work for us all.”

The pair of them laughed a little at his expense, if he’d had the energy he might’ve attempted to argue about it. Instead he slowly sat himself up and sighed. Sakura rolled her eyes as she approached.

“I’ll bring you something to help you sleep sensei, you need rest.”

He nodded and mumbled thanks. Sakura left, leaving him a little baffled. The door clicked shut while Asuma leant against the window sill.

“Trouble sleeping huh?”

“Have you ever tried to sleep in a hospital?”

Asuma snorted derisively at the comment.

“You have a point there. They wake you up just to give you sleeping pills I see.”

“Something like that.”

There was a pause, Kakashi guessed whatever Asuma had wanted to talk about was imminent, so he kept silent. He liked to think he knew his comrade well enough to gauge that at least. When the silence continued he changed his mind. This was either going to be a heavy conversation or he was failing to pick up on social cues.

“You wanted to talk to me about something I take it.”

Asuma looked as though he had been pulled out of a daydream.

“Yeah, a couple things actually, if you’ve got the time.”

Kakashi ignored the humour in that statement, all he had was time, sitting here completely useless. Asuma turned his head slightly to look out the window and all the satire about him was lost in an instant.

“I suppose you’ve heard about the chaos outside of the village.”

“A little from Master Jiraiya, not much.”

Asuma nodded.

“It’s been confirmed the majority of the destruction has been caused by the Akatsuki, heading closer towards the Leaf, but there is another more disturbing rumour going around.”

At the mention of the word rumour Kakashi’s interest was suddenly keener, remembering what Master Jiraiya had said days earlier. It had been burning a hole in his mind ever since if he were completely honest.

“I thought you might want to hear it from a friend before any other news is verified.” Kakashi wasn’t aware of holding his breath, though as Asuma spoke it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him. “The rumour being, that Lord Ozai and the last of the Black Hoshi could be making their final stand as we speak.”

His eyes widened, perhaps his mouth even opened a little in surprise. Not given time to ask any urgent questions Asuma continued, the shock at the revelation only growing for Kakashi.

“The only confirmed piece of information we have, is that a few weeks ago they were forced to withdraw to their final stronghold, after an entire village was wiped out.”

“I heard about that village.” Kakashi finally found his voice, “Not a single person was injured.”

“Exactly. I’m positive I know who was behind it. And I’m sure you know as well.”

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment confirming in himself first. It was her alright.

“She was called the ‘impossible girl’ for a reason.”

Asuma smirked at him, but Kakashi was still bewildered. The smirk faded just as quickly.

“That being said the odds are still stacked against her. This might well be her final stand as well.”

“I’m aware.”

They were the only words he could manage to get out on that subject. Asuma continued.

“And then there’s the possibility of her failing the mission entirely. We need to be prepared. WIll you be ready?”

It was a loaded question indeed. This could be the start of the fourth great ninja war, was he ready to go through that again? But he realized Asuma was asking about his immediate strength.

“I'll be out of here in a day or two, if that's what you mean. If I'll be ready is another matter.”

His head might have drooped a little, Asuma gave him a discerning look.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not presuming she’ll fail, that’s not the outcome I want either. But even the Third Hokage doubted if we’d ever see her again, alive anyway.” The two of them exchanged sullen expressions in silence. Again it took awhile for Kakashi to recover his thoughts. “I thought I’d grown pretty accomplished at suppressing emotions as a ninja, but even I have to admit, the thought of having to bury her makes my stomach churn.”

“Yeah.”

The cat that had been on the sill all week long suddenly began rubbing itself up on the glass of the window and purring. Almost as if she was actually listening to them, reminding them. Asuma caught it as well.

“Anything is possible with her, she’ll probably walk out of there and then take on the Akatsuki herself.”

Kakashi lightened a little at his friends misguided words.

“Yeah, this is Asuna after all.”

Perking up, he noticed Sakura coming back in with more visitors in tow. Naruto and another kid he assumed was the new member from the Foundation. Despite the heavy conversation they had just been having, Asuma smiled at them warmly before gesturing to Kakashi. He seemed to be in a strange mood but they would have to discuss why at another time.

“I’ll let you get some rest, you’re going to need it by the looks of things.”

Kakashi almost rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

As Asuma left it was the cue for the next troubling conversation of the day. And it had only just started, Kakashi sighed.

“Sakura, come here a sec…” He gestured to her. “Have they been fighting or something? They look a little beaten up… Knowing Naruto…”

“What? Oh no! We’ve been getting along just dandy, right guys?”

The nervous laughter did little to improve his mood.

“Kakashi sensei on our last mission…”

“It’s alright, I already know. Yamato told me everything.”

* * * *

Sleep would not come easily that night, no matter how hard he tried. Stopping short of sedating himself there was no other option than to lie there awake, thinking. If he were cleared for duty in the morning he didn’t want his mind to be cloudy from sleeping pills. That being said, it would still be a little foggy from lack of sleep he imagined. And then there was this other business. Something he thought might never happen in his lifetime.

He guessed the reason behind his inability to sleep was simple, he was allowing himself something he hadn't dared to in a long time. Hope. It had always felt like a waste of energy before, like a lot of other feelings he’d had to keep hidden.

Following the strict rules he’d set for himself long ago, Kakashi had made a vow to limit his time thinking and pining over her, to block those feelings entirely unless it was absolutely safe. It was essential. It was self preservation. There was strict timing to adhere to if he wanted to function at his highest. 

The sounds of Naruto snoring from the camp he’d set up in the room disturbed his thoughts again. Maybe that was why he couldn’t sleep. Unintentionally the snoring had actually served another purpose, forcing his mind to focus back on Naruto. So that’s what he decided to do, the plan he had in mind for his special training would be better to concentrate on.

Besides, it would be unwise to let out any of the emotions he’d suppressed for so long. Not without more information, not yet. Maybe not ever. As always he needed to stay one step ahead, even of his own thoughts.

The books that Master Jiraiya had left him didn’t last very long but they had sufficed as a diversion for most of that week. With them both finished it was time to get back into things, but by the time the sun started to rise all Kakashi could think about was heading home to get some rest there.

It was severely doubtful that Naruto would let him out of his sight as soon as he’d been given the all clear. Sitting up and leaning against the headboard he managed to get a good look out the window at the rising sun, and the cat curled up on the sill. A conversation he'd had long ago suddenly surfaced itself.

_“If you want to hide all your feelings away that's fine too, I get it. But y'know they are your feelings after all, you're allowed to have them. Let them come and let them go.”_

He hadn't quite understood the weight of those words at the time, but now they had a heavier meaning. A reverence that he wished he had appreciated and respected at the time she had said them. Surely hope was not such a bad thing to indulge in for a moment. Even if it was brief.

It was Tsunade herself that interrupted his reverie. Followed closely by Sakura giving disapproving looks toward Naruto's 'camp’. Kakashi hadn't expected them to show up so early, they hadn't even knocked. Something was up.

“Lady Tsunade.”

They both exchanged looks he wasn’t so sure of. Tsunade handed Sakura a chart and moved closer to examine him.

“Kakashi, I hear you haven’t been sleeping so well.”

“It’s fine really…”

As if on cue Naruto mumbled something loud, and suspicious, in his sleep.

“I see. Apart from that you seem to be fit and ready for duty. You’re cleared to leave the hospital today”

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with my… baggage, now would it?”

He gestured toward Naruto and shared the same unimpressed impression as the Hokage herself.

“Well yes, there’s that too.”

“That fool Naruto, he’s been camped out here for days waiting for the second you recover.”

Kakashi sighed.

“I was kind of hoping to rest at home for a few days, but as I’m out of reading material anyway, may as well get back into it and start his training again.”

Tsunade and Sakura smiled.

“That’s the spirit I like to hear.”

Naruto shouted something unintelligible in his sleep, Sakura clenched a fist and made her way over to him. Kakashi sighed again, this was going to be a long day. Their arguing allowed Tsunade the opportunity to speak without being overheard.

“There's another matter I wish to discuss with you Kakashi. Come by my office when you're able to.”

“Is it urgent Lady Tsunade?”

“Oh, not particularly. It can wait another day, but I expect to see you before nightfall. Are we clear?”

“Yes Lady Tsunade.”

With that she turned on her heels and left the room, Sakura still yelling at Naruto as she followed her Master out the door. Kakashi sighed, it was definitely going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

The sun was out in full force, only a few clouds peppered the sky, and the newly formed waterfall behind him made for a very relaxing setting. With a book in hand everything was perfect, almost.

The thousand or so Naruto's littering the training field however, shattered that atmosphere of peace. Completely. As dedicated as he appeared, in Kakashi’s tired state he had to admit his patience had gone out the window. But amazingly he could already see results. Only Naruto could pull this off. And it was working.

“How's it going there? Are you able to control the Nine Tails chakra easily Tenzo?”

The man currently sitting in the middle of nine wooden pillars looked more than a little put upon and downcast.

“Everything's fine for now. Please don't call me that Kakashi, it's Yamato remember?”

“Oh right. Sorry.”

He hadn't forgotten. He called him that purposefully purely for his own amusement.

With a kind of fascination he continued to watch Naruto get closer and closer to achieving this first step. He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed, it could have been a mere hour or two, but then it happened. All at once.A thousand Naruto’s chanted in celebration, throwing their torn leaves in the air.

“He actually did it, this training method of yours is really something Kakashi.”

“Yeah.” He paused to take it all in. “Good work Naruto…”

The jutsu dissolved in a cloud of smoke, leaving the real Naruto standing there with a wide smile. Then he began to crumple as he lost his footing. Book still in hand Kakashi caught Naruto’s tired body in time to see Sakura and Sai rush over.

“He'll be ok after some rest.” Kakashi tried to reassure the others. “This training method appears to be taking it out of him.”

“Oh Naruto…” There was a brief pause in which Sakura almost looked to be close to tears before she spoke again. “Sensei…”

Suddenly he got the feeling they weren't just here to check on Naruto.

 

“What is it Sakura?”

“Lady Tsunade needs you.”

 

* * * * *

Sakura explained that they had all been summoned, minus Captain Yamato, who seemed to be more than pleased to be taking a break from training. In true Naruto fashion it had only taken a few moments to get back on his feet, and begrudgingly he followed them into the village toward the Hokage’s office. Whining all the way.

As they neared the building Sakura walked with an apprehensive feeling she was unable to shake. The way Lady Tsunade had ordered a pause on Naruto’s training so quickly after it had only just started had her concerned. Whatever was in the message she had received shortly after Sakura had arrived had visibly shaken her. Which was another reason she approached the office with some trepidation. Anticipating bad news, they entered. Naruto had done nothing but complain the whole way there which only added to Sakura’s current mood and frustrations.

Lady Tsunade was standing behind her desk, back facing them, looking out the window as they entered. Shizune in her normal place beside the desk, nodding to Sakura.

 

“Good, you're here.”

Judging by the tone of her Master's voice she was certain now that something was up.

“What gives Granny? We were just really getting into my important training…”

“Cool it Naruto, has something happened Lady Tsunade?” Kakashi sensei always had a way of silencing him. Tsunade turned slowly and sat down with her arms folded.

“It can't be helped. We just received word from Jiraiya, I have an urgent S rank mission and no other squad qualified enough to handle it.”

“S rank? Seriously?” Naruto seemed disgustingly chirpier.

“Don't tell me it's the Akatsuki M’lady?”

There was an air of urgency in her voice now that attracted brief looks from the others. She didn't care anymore that the panic she felt was obvious. That whole business with Lady Chiyo had struck a chord with her that she was unlikely to forget.

“Nothing like that. Although the outcome of this mission could greatly aid our knowledge on that front as well. This mission is to be given the utmost care, you hear me?”

There was a timbre of her voice which Sakura recognized not to argue with, or even make a noise in reply.

“Understood Lady Tsunade, but what exactly is this mission?” Kakashi seemed unfazed as usual. 

The Hokage looked to Shizune who nodded and handed Kakashi the file. He opened it and immediately made a kind of noise which she assumed was surprise, Sakura watched his visible eye widen in a kind of foreboding shock that reignited her worry tenfold.

“This is a recovery operation of top priority, until its completion, secrecy is essential…”

“When you say recovery…”

Even Naruto shot Kakashi a stare for his interruption.

“This mission is for the retrieval of Asuna, Avatar of the Leaf, her own mission is complete. It’s time to bring her home.”

“Avatar...of the Leaf…?” Naruto scratched his head. “Isn’t that who the statue by the training field…”

“Yes the very same…”

As she spoke Kakashi placed the folder back onto the desk like it had just poisoned or burnt him. Like it’s very contents would hurt him should he hold it for a second longer.

 

“The top secret mission she accepted over a decade ago came to its end last week. She is alive, but according to Jiraiya she has been wounded, badly. Sakura, you’ll need to heal her as soon as you make contact…”

In another act that was out of character, Sakura watched Kakashi turn and walk silently toward the exit.

“Just where do you think you’re going? I haven’t finished yet!”

He opened the door and paused for a moment before he spoke.

“You want to use her to gather intel on the akatsuki, am I right, Lady Hokage?”

He looked back over his shoulder to Tsunade, but she wouldn't meet his eye. Instead she closed hers and folded her arms tighter.

“If she's willing, yes. Which is why I'm sending you to meet her. I would have spoken to you about this sooner, Kakashi, but I wasn't expecting things to start moving so suddenly.”

By now Sakura was exchanging confused looks with Naruto, which rarely happened. Usually it was just the blond idiot that didn't understand something, she didn't like the role reversal. Sai remained completely neutral and impassive as always.

“I’ve got preparations to see to. We'll leave at dusk.”

Kakashi spoke quietly before he left. Tsunade sighed as the door shut behind him.

“Doesn't he even want to know the details of the mission? He barely looked at that file.” Sakura mumbled, not expecting a reply. 

“There's nothing in that folder that Kakashi Hatake doesn't already know. Which is why he has to be the one to lead this squad. You will need to familiarise yourselves with it as well. Sakura prepare thoroughly. I don't know to what extent she has been injured so anything is possible, the success of this mission rests on your shoulders as the medical ninja.”

“Yes, M’Lady.”

Sai picked up the folder and began skimming through it, Naruto looking over his shoulder. Seemingly only interested in the picture attached, he gave it a quizzical look.

“So this Avatar of the Leaf or whatever she is, how come I've never seen her before? She's a hero isn't she? I thought she died and that's why the statue….”

Tsunade made an exasperated noise, Shizune took this as her cue to chime in.

“She left on her mission fifteen years ago, it was so top secret only the fourth Hokage knew the details. In all honesty I think we all thought she hadn’t survived…”

“That's enough Shizune. Asuna performed a great service to the Leaf and the whole land of fire. In defeating the Black Hoshi Society in the way that she did, not only did she prevent two civil wars, but likely another great shinobi war as well.”

Sakura was even impressed at this revelation, though questions were beginning to mount.

“Black Hoshi Society? What's that?”

Shizune and Tsunade exchanged looks but it was Sai that answered.

“If I may, I believe the Black Hoshi Society was a secret organization from the second Hokage's era. One that made the Foundation look like a joke.”

“You serious?” Naruto’s bewilderment was endless.

Tsunade nodded.

“More or less. The Society once posed a major threat to the Leaf village, and indeed the world at one time. Although it sounds impossible, none of the members had names, nor did any of the leaders. On top of that they were marked with seals that forbade them to discuss Society business. Trying to stop them was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.”

Sakura was finally handed the file from Sai, still in disbelief about the whole thing. 

“They were really that bad?”

Tsunade nodded.

“Their main goal was to eliminate people with specific types of chakra nature. Or at least that was one of their objectives. Even I don’t know the extent of the Society’s terrible schemes, they went far and wide. Including the destruction of the Leaf village, the land of fire and every person in it.”

“How did this Asuna person manage to wipe them out if they were so hard to find?”

Sakura’s eyes widened as she skimmed through the file herself, inadvertently finding the answer to Naruto’s question.

“Is this true? Was it really only a five percent chance she’d manage it? Why did she go on the mission in the first place?”

“She left to save us all. As she is the avatar her chakra is very special, and her power exceeds everyone in this room put together. Even so, she became the target of the Society who wanted to use that power. They began arbitrarily attacking the Leaf, so she left in order to protect it, knowing they would follow her. The rest is a complete mystery, until you three bring her back home.”

“Would her powers help us with the Akatsuki?” Naruto slowly caught up.

Tsunade looked more than a little frustrated now at the questions.

“Perhaps, if she is willing. She has been waging a war on her own for fifteen years to save us after all. I don’t imagine she will want to continue fighting. And also… she has been used poorly by the Foundation, the Anbu even the previous Hokage.”

Sakura’s mind finally felt less numb and stupefied.

“Is that why Kakashi sensei seemed to bent out of shape about it? It’s not like him.”

Tsunade lightened a fraction.

“Perhaps, but you’d have to ask him about that. The rest of the information about where you’re going is in that file. I expect all of you to read it, you too Naruto. This _is_ an S ranked mission.”

Naruto made to gripe about reading the file but stopped and went completely silent. Sakura watched his face change, his eyes wide, and he was only on the first page of the thing.

“I gotta go find Kakashi sensei…”

He half shouted as he sped out the door, leaving the file in mid air almost. Sakura caught it before it fell to the floor, her anger matching that of her Master’s.

“What the hell is going on with you men today?!” 


End file.
